degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160302144316
Most people don’t marry their high school sweetheart. This is true. But you know something else? Most high school relationships don’t last as long as Spoby and Haleb were together nor endure as much as Spoby and Haleb have. This is such a moot point against these ships because Spoby and Haleb were never ordinary high school romances. High school sweethearts may rarely end up together, but that’s because most high school romances are never mature enough to last into and throughout adulthood. It’s an insult to Haleb and Spoby’s respective legacies to equate them akin to an average high school romance when that love ran so much deeper than not just your average high school romance with an inevitable expiration date, but most relationships PERIOD. Spencer was the first person to reach out to Toby (yes, Emily did befriend him first, but she also became afraid of him and backed off) when he was most alone and vulnerable. When he was a social pariah that people crossed streets to avoid with not a single friend in the world to believe in his innocence. Toby was the first person to make Spencer feel she had a place to call home and an escape from her dysfunctional family. Hanna was the first person that Caleb was able to open up to and trust. The first person to make him feel loved and help him to see the good in himself. She was his entire world. Caleb was the first man in Hanna’s life to not let her down. Yes, he broke her heart at first, but he was deeply remorseful and spent the rest of the entirety of their time together making it up to her by protecting her and loving her selflessly assimilating himself into her dangerous life. He was the first man in Hanna’s life to love her without conditions and not abandon her. He loved her so much that it made up for all of the losses in her life perpetuated by all of the other men who were too selfish to care. Toby risked his life to protect Spencer even at the cost of possibly losing her forever, but he loved her so much he was willing to jeopardize everything they had to keep her alive and safe in the only way that he knew how. And the effects of that killed him inside every day. Spoby and Haleb are so much more than each other’s first loves. They are each other’s respective other half. They are soul mates and to downplay all of that, the legacy that they have built over the course of six seasons, as some superficial high school romance that never stood the chance to last the long haul, is blindly denying everything these two couples have been through together and denouncing the profundity of the love they shared - a love so strong that it occurs once in a life time. Spaleb are okay. But they will never have what Spoby and Haleb had. The small detail of their relationship occurring in adulthood rather than in high school does not make them more realistic. Spoby and Haleb were clearly intended as the predestined endgames since as far back as season one. It is blatantly clear what the realistic endgames are and should be.